Untying Lies
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: Somewhere between where they want to be and where they should be, Naruto meets Sasuke. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

So, I came up with this concept way before chapters 300 and on. So, yeah. Not all that plausible anymore maybe, but I'm writing it anyways.

* * *

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke…?"

He couldn't quite pin it down. That look. Somewhere between merciless amusement and flat-out anger. But whatever it was, Naruto knew Sasuke was not content. He just couldn't figure out what had set the dark-haired traitor off. If anything, he should have been the one pissed off.

And instead, here he was, pinned against the wall of some small shithole hotel in some small shithole town in the middle of Otogakure. Not that he couldn't get himself out of this. Why wasn't he getting himself out of this?

"My _replacement_," the Snake prodigy hissed. Worn fingertips slipped down along his cheek, over his jaw. Dug into the blond's flesh on either side of his jugular. All done with a wicked smirk that refused to acknowledge that someone like him could be…replaced.

Naruto coughed as the pressure around his throat increased. Really should be trying to get out of this right about now, but his body didn't move. The motivation wasn't there. Instinct was, but there was no longer anything there to back it up. "Stop…Sa…Sasuke."

Why wasn't he moving? He could challenge Sasuke. Knew this all too well. Defeat him? Right now, Naruto guessed he couldn't. Not that it wouldn't be close. Even so, Sasuke had something else. He had the hints of someone else there in his actions.

Or maybe it was the blossoming of the things he had witnessed back in Konoha. That sharp crack of rage that always seemed to appear with urgent need every time Sasuke had activated the Sharingan. Red and reminding and tormenting. It never left the Uchiha heir alone. And now…now it had succeeded in owning a part of him.

The fingertips digging into his skin pulled back, though Sasuke's palms were still hot against his throat. Naruto knew there would be bruises. Vivid marks of his transgressions. Yet, he felt no guilt over this. Not for this.

He gave another soft cough, took in a deep breath. "You mean Sai?"

The smirk faltered, only to spill into a smile carved by malice itself seconds later. "So, the asshole has a name."

"You're one to talk about assholes," Naruto spit back, suddenly enraged by that comment. Who was it that had left him for dead? Bleeding and unconscious in the middle of a storm. No goodbye. Just that poor attempt at severing what they had been. He was angry with him, not so much for leaving him there, but for leaving him there **alive**. Leaving him there with that hope, that knowledge that in the end not even revenge could drive Sasuke to break his ties completely.

The dark-haired teen leaned in closer, letting his lips brush callously against the blond's cheek. "Is he as good as me? Do you _like_ him, dobe? The bastard looks eerily similar. . ."

Naruto's hands shot up, tanned fingers wrapping around Sasuke's wrists as a deep growl spun out from the depths of his throat. "He's nothing like you! How dare you even suggest that I like that penis-infatuated jerk-off!"

At that, a dark brow rose. Naruto noted the quick slither of anger over Sasuke's face. Watched it fade away into something akin to amusement, but darker.

"And you would know that about him because…?" Sasuke asked coldly, even as lips pulled into an entertained smile.

"I…" Naruto stopped as fingers flexed against his skin. Tightening. Releasing. Tightening. Halting somewhere between the two states. "I…There was this hot spring...and he…WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

"Should I not care, moron?" the Snake prodigy purred, lips skimming over skin as he spoke. "Though…" calloused fingers pressed in again, "I'm not sure I like what you've done with him."

Naruto coughed again, a choking sputter of air that stumbled out of his mouth. Blue eyes scoured Sasuke's face, picking up the hints of anger again. But there was something more there as well. Was he…"We haven't…done...anything...jackass."

The hands against his neck relaxed once more as Naruto's fell from Sasuke's arms. Dropped down to his sides as the air rushed unhindered into his lungs. "Fuck, Sasuke…"

The dark-haired teen smirked. Slowly, he pulled his right hand up, firmly along the center of Naruto's throat and stopped just beneath his chin. There was a brief puff of laughter. Cool. Dominant. And then he pushed the blond's head up and back against the brick.

Naruto gave a small snarl as his head was ground back against the sandy surface. Could feel the grains digging into the back of his skull, the unbearable pressure of his head protector's knot. And yet, he couldn't find it in him to escape. Now that he finally had Sasuke here….

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the dark-haired teen murmured, words muffled against skin and golden hair.

He hated how arrogant that sounded. How Sasuke always made it seem that way, like he had fallen into some well laid trap as expected. The same one, over and over again. But he couldn't deny it. Not when he couldn't tear himself away from this. Forgetting the anger, the pain. Sasuke was here again. After all these years of searching, of fighting…

"You're such an asshole…" he muttered, unable to keep the relief from adding an oddly cheery lilt to his voice.

As dark eyes searched the area around them, Sasuke pressed himself closer to the blond. Satisfied that they were as alone as they had been five minutes before – not that anyone could have snuck up on him unnoticed – he leaned in with a predatory smile. "And you like me that way…"


	2. Chapter 2

Before he could conjure up a response, he was abandoned, the warmth dissipating to the accompaniment of cool laughter. It took a moment for it to register that the darkness he was now staring into was no longer Sasuke's eyes but the blank throw of midnight around him. Natural and empty. Completely unlike the haughty stare of the Snake prodigy.

Naruto glanced around him, just in time to catch the tail of Sasuke's cloak flicking up in the breeze as he disappeared around the corner. He knew where the other teen was going. The hotel. There was no mistaking it. Though his mind was still captured by his relief – he _had_ Sasuke again – he was still fully capable of recognizing his surroundings, of recalling the details of the city's layout.

Without further thought, he followed Sasuke, who always remained just far enough ahead to not be caught, but close enough to be seen. To torment him. Arrived just in time to watch as he slipped inside a room, two floors up and at the very end of the hallway.

And as he stood there, just outside, he found himself questioning this desire of his, the _need_ to see Sasuke again. It hadn't escaped him completely. He knew he had, was changing. Every moment he spent pursuing Sasuke had wreaked its own brand of havoc over him, even overshadowing his dream of becoming Hokage. When had the other boy become so important?

Or perhaps the question was, did Sasuke really deserve this sort of. . . devotion? Was it really worth it? The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like he couldn't simply explain this all away with talk of friendship. There was something else there. Something primal. Something needed. Something he knew only Sasuke could give him.

And yet. . . there was Sai. The boy who could've been mistaken for an Uchiha. But he wasn't Sasuke. And Naruto knew there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, that could erase that very simple fact. 

No one could replace Sasuke. He didn't want anyone else in all honesty. Resolved in that, he placed a hand on the knob and twisted the copper-colored handle. Sighed softly as the door released its hold on the lock and swung inward.

Standing by the window, the cloak no longer shrouding his form in shadow, Sasuke turned his head, smirked at the near soundless entry of Naruto. "Not quiet enough, moron."

"I wasn't trying to surprise you, asshole."

"You never could," Sasuke answered smoothly, running a hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

That was a question Naruto wasn't exactly prepared to answer. He'd spent the past two, nearly three, years looking for Sasuke, but never once had he thought of what he'd _want_ when he finally stumbled across him. In fact, he still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. He had abandoned his own team in the middle of the night to follow up on this stray lead, reluctant to share this with anyone else.

And that wasn't like him. He had promised Sakura that they would do this together, that he wouldn't stand alone in this anymore. But now, he found himself grateful that she wasn't here. This was his moment. His alone to share with Sasuke. 

However, that thought called upon his sense of guilt, urging it to talk him out of everything he was doing right now. As if guilt was the one thing that could still strike some sort of sense into him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor, his internal debate clear. Even now, Naruto was awful at hiding his emotions. Or perhaps it was because of him. The blond had never been good at hiding his feelings when he was around him. Again that cold smirk leapt upon his lips. Guilt was something he had conquered long ago.

"Because. . . ." Sasuke whispered, ". . .I know _exactly_ what's driving you."

Naruto nearly jumped, completely taken off guard by the quickness of Sasuke's movements, the words pouring seamlessly into his ears. For a few brief moments, fear shot through his body, biting at muscles until they were stiff with tension. Was this the true difference between them?

But, he was still a shinobi. A well-trained one at that despite his tendency for reckless actions. His fear was reined back, carefully collared and locked away where it could no longer terrorize his body. "And what would that be?"

With that same frosted smirk, Sasuke leaned in and did something unexpected – he nipped Naruto's left ear. Not roughly, but sharply enough to cause a bright pinprick of pain to spark into life and scatter over his skin.

Nothing was said, but even so, Naruto waited for an answer. There had to be one. Obviously. After all, Sasuke seemed to hold it, enticing him with the knowledge. Did Sasuke _really_ know why he was here, why he couldn't seem to leave despite everything demanded by protocol?

Fingers slipped up his back, crossing one vertebra after another until the summit of his spine was reached. But they didn't stop there. As they traversed the back of his neck, Naruto could feel the goosebumps rising over his skin, one small bump triggering another one into life, all the way down his arms and back. 

He actually hated that feeling. It was good in the most awful sort of way, not quite pleasant but full of anticipation. They alerted his want, ignited his senses so that everything was starkly clear before him. He wondered if this was what it truly meant to be alive, to be _aware_.

He could feel fingertips against his scalp. His breath hitched awkwardly in his throat. Yet another situation where something told him to leave immediately. This was dangerous. This was going to get him into trouble. And just as before, he found himself unable to move. Had to see where this was going. Had to have his answers.

But when Sasuke touched his hitae-ate, the spell was nearly broken. That symbol was sacred. That symbol had been cast aside by Sasuke, forsaken and abandoned. And that was something Naruto could not forgive. But. . .

The sudden rise of struggle within his mind sent a shiver spilling down his spine. Sasuke let a smile grace his lips. Gloating.

Before he knew it, the world was again clothed in dark. Only this time it wasn't natural and it wasn't Sasuke. At least, not directly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke. . .. what are you doing?"

He couldn't keep the slight edge of fear out of his voice. Though to say he was afraid wouldn't have been correct. Anticipating. There was potential in the way those hands cupped his face, in the way fingers slipped down over skin. And that in and of itself was cause for fear.

Everything that this was proving to be was precisely everything it shouldn't be. At least as far as logic was concerned. _As far as your teammates would be concerned._ The image of them curled up in that light sleep most shinobi's come to know, with senses alert and yet so easy to fool with a kagebunshin flashed in his mind, playing out picture-perfect in the darkness greeting his eyes.

It would've been so easy to reach up and push his hitae-ate back onto his forehead, but the way Sasuke was touching him. . . .

"What I want, moron," the Uchiha heir whispered. Slender fingers pinched the blond's chin, tilted his head up and back with a controlled roughness. And Naruto was fascinated. Since when had Sasuke learned to control that undeniable heat of his? Since when had he learned to harness his anger and _use_ it?

There was something wet, warm creeping up along his throat. Searching for something he did not know, and yet instinct was quite content with all that was playing out over his skin. Knew the trajectory of that sensation, the things it wanted to do. And even if his soldier's logic whispered of _not right_, Naruto did nothing to accommodate that aspect of himself. 

He knew, all too well, that not every correct thing was the right thing, and that choices could be made as freely as the wind shifted its course. Consequence would come later. He'd deal with it then. Because right now there was something so warm and wanting against his lips, and every ounce of him that was human fell into it. Into that one confession, even if it was coldly controlled and hardly the thing of fire and passion that he had come to believe Sasuke was made of.

And it was alluring, this new side to the Uchiha heir. Or rather, perhaps he should say, this age-old version of all that was Uchiha. Beautiful in its self-possession. Aloof and yet aware of _everything_. In one moment, that was almost shattered as the image of Itachi flashed in his mind, so coolly disaffected when he had grabbed his younger brother by the throat and crushed him against the wall of that no-name hotel.

"Sas…Sasuke. . ." 

"Shut up." Spoken as though Sasuke had known precisely what had seized control of Naruto's thoughts. Almost as though he was obscenely delighted by the fact that he could conjure up such a heartless image, even as he kissed lips with a ferocity that was both cruel and caring. A detached act of passion that only let the victim know of devotion in the way teeth grazed but failed to bite. 

Feeling pressure upon his shoulders, Naruto balked, then gave way too stubborn to just step away, too needy to stand in defiance for long. Fell to the floor, knees hitting the worn wood with a hard thud. And he knew they would bruise, not now, but later on, to serve as dark sin-deep reminders of everything he had done this night.

If he hated himself for that, the feeling failed to drive him away from this situation. He had pride, different from the brand owned by Sasuke, yet similar enough to make him uneasy with this. But there were fingers on his skin again, ghosting along his jaw like the casual touch of a well-known lover, and he found that even ego couldn't make him rise to his feet. And shamelessly, he nudged his head into Sasuke's hands.

Hands that pulled away the minute Naruto's body betrayed him. The blond knew that if he were to look up into that face, he'd see the smirk there. Arrogant in having had his deduction proven true. As if he had known all along. . . .

"Asshole. . ."

Sasuke reacted to the word by leaning back against the wall and pulling the other boy forward roughly on his knees. There was the ruffle of clothing, though Naruto couldn't decipher what exactly. Didn't have any further time to think on that as hands were on him again. Deceiving in their gentleness as they glided over his sides, down over his thighs, and finally gripped his hands again.

Not a friendly gesture, but commanding. Controlling. Guiding Naruto's hands up his legs, a slow deliberate exploration of cloth that was meant to force the image of what lay beneath into Naruto's mind and it worked wonderfully well, as told by the blush that now spread over the blond's cheeks. And when he finally left Naruto's fingers to their own devices, at the exact location he had wanted, a satisfied smirk claimed his lips.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize just what he was dealing with. The roughness of material obviously designed to take a beating without tearing, to stain without it meaning gave way to something impossibly soft. And hot. If it hadn't been for the near-audible hiss from above him, he might have abandoned the thing all together.

But now he knew. Fingertips glided up along Sasuke, taking in the fact that _he_ had made the other boy this way. That something about seeing him again had made Sasuke _want_ him. Even if these were all thoughts he used to comfort himself, Naruto would believe in them. Because he had to.

"Lick."

A cold-fire command that made him frown with displeasure. It wasn't the idea of doing that that roused some sense of discontent within him. It was the tone. So damning in its haughtiness, something that told him quite clearly _This is precisely where you belong_. Tongue flicked out against the head of Sasuke's erection. Taunting.

"You can't just command me, bastard."

But Sasuke said nothing, and that unsettled him completely. His fingers were still mindlessly stroking the other boy, as though afraid that should they break all contact completely, the Uchiha heir would leave. And this would end up being nothing more than another draining dream of his. Maybe this was one.

Naruto moved his head forward, opened his mouth, and tentatively sucked on the head of Sasuke's shaft. An action that drew forth yet another low hiss, which subsequently shot fire down into his own groin. And he knew that wasn't good. If he lost control. . .

_You've already lost._ His eyes grew wide behind the darkness of his hitae-ate, and he very nearly choked on that realization. Sasuke grabbed him by the hair, forced his head to remain where it was.

"Suck." As if the emphasize the irrefutability of that command, he brought his foot up and carefully rubbed the top of it against Naruto's arousal.

The blond gasped, followed the sound with a reluctant moan that purred along the length of Sasuke's shaft. The Uchiha heir moved himself deeper into the blond's mouth. 

Naruto tried to pull back, but found himself bound by the pain striking his scalp. Sasuke still had him by the hair. And with the attention to his own erection, he was finding it hard to pull away at all. Lips pursed carefully around Sasuke now, and he could feel fingers relaxing ever so slightly in their grip. He slid his mouth down.

It wasn't long before his own breathing grew ragged, and the lack of such an effect in Sasuke was enough to create a distinct feeling of misery within him. And anger. The more the other boy denied his body the right to react, the more he tried to elicit a response. Fingers worked in unison with his mouth, sliding easily along the slick wake of his tongue.

Just before he came, Sasuke released a hard puff of air. Heavy and hot. But nothing compared to the betrayal of his body as it fell to a hurricane of tremors and tightness as he released inside of Naruto's mouth. 

And the blond knew well enough to know when victory was won. Swallowed it even, and flicked his tongue against Sasuke's cock, gloating. Finally, he sat back on his heels, letting the smirk on his lips say everything his eyes would have.

There was the ruffle of cloth again.

"Stop your foolish chase." Sasuke's voice seemed far away, and it was only then that he noted the slight chill of air that swept in from the hallway. And his tone, that deep-freeze sort of sound. Searing in its cold. "I'm not coming back."


End file.
